Pain of life
by nightmare gama
Summary: what happens what the mane 6 in the human world go to collage well canterlot goes into chaos and the worst thing that happened was ta crime of etempted murder happened there and the victim? follow Sahvana, Kyro, Nora, and Orion on a adventure of pain, confadince, and all around bad luck so join us!


Pain Chapter 1

(Sahvana's POV)

I was walking around my School Canterlot High and was paranoid, usually My bullies who's names are Crissy, Kira, Mileean, and Sibreana bully me a lot . I herd a small whoosh from somewhere "Hello? Who's there" I said scared "Oh I think you know who we are Sahvana" said a slightly low female voice from the left, and I knew who the girl was just by the sound "Sibreana why are you here?" I said a little shakily but Sibreana Did not answer but just walked towards me, Sibeana had a dark blue skin with dark gray eyes and black hair in a braid and she had a blue and black shirt that says F*** nature in blue letters she had very short shorts witch were purple, her shoes were odd on her right foot she had a blue and black shoe and on the left she had white and black. Sibreana walked towards we with a smirk and pulled out of her back-pack was a shotgun bee-bee gun, I got scared and wanted to run but she was fast enough to load and fire the bee-bee gun and the bee-bees hurt a lot more than normal bee-bee guns cause the bee-bees were metal, I let out a gasp of pain and fell Sibreana came closer and shot again and again making not only bruises but blood as well, when she finished I had a couple of bee-bees stock in my limbs "good thing I got that job online so I could buy these things" when she finished her mumbling she reached in her bag to find her duck- tape that she brings everywhere, and I saw her eyes constricted and she smiled evilly she some has scissors in her back-pack as well and ripped then in half I was confused and came closer to my face with one of the scissor half's and then I knew why she ripped the scissors in half: so she could make 2 knifes "No no no please no!" I pleaded for her to not do it but she did anyway I closed my eyes so they won't get hurt, but she wanted that to happen she put the knife the my right eye brow and came down slowly, when she finished she repeated her action right next to the first one, and repeated the same action but on the left, I screamed pretty loud but it was after school and had responded to a lot of attacks on my small group of friends, when she finished with my eye she put duck-tape on my mouth so my screams of pain would not be herd very Easily.

" Say good-bye to your friends, family, Canterlot High, and your life" and trust my luck my friends came in just before she stabbed me in my heart , "SAHVANA!" my brother Kyro rammed right into Sibreana knocking the wind out of her my other friends came to my aid but when I saw them coming to me I herd and gun shot and some cracking noise it took me a second to feel the extreme pain in my head, " SOMEONE CALL 911 NOW" I herd Orion screaming, then I blacked out.

I woke up to beeping of machines to the right and left of me when I opened my eyes I was in the ER, there was a curtain 4 feet in front of me and to the right I saw a thing that measure's my heart beat it kept beeping at a normal rate and to the left I was not a machine but a blood bag, there was a machine behind me but I didn't know what it was. I glanced at my body and found bandages rapped around my arms and plausibly my legs to "Hello?" I said in a very broken voice, and what answered was 3 people coming into my room with grim looks and 1 of them was sobbing but when they saw me they smiled greatly "Savana?" Kyro said looking like he was shocked, Orion came to my side and hugged me but to tight so I won't get hurt "Are you Ok" a girl who's name was Abby and she was my cousin who lived 3 blocks away from me, I nodded as best I as I could "Ok can all of you leave Savana needs to eat her food" a nurse said, he had pumpkin orange hair, dark grey eyes, snow white skin and had normal hospital doctor clothes with a tag that says violet kold.

After about 2 or 3 days of staying in the hospital I herd that I was able to go home but to had to Identify who caused my injury's " Her name is Sibreana Kold white" when I said that violet's eyes constricted and said that I may go home, when I got in my brothers car I found my pet Cheetah named Koki, Koki is only 6 months old but she can run as fast a Kyro my brother and he's faster than me, Koki gave me a ton of licks on my face and giggled " Koki I know your happy but come on" I giggled even more after Koki finished, I put on my seatbelt Kyro said something which made me giggle "Ms. Music please" and handed his IPod to me so I could play music through the stereo and the first song that I played was Moves like Jagger by marron 5, and when that song ended I played I found a diamond which is my brothers favorite song after playing 5 songs we came home, our home is big but not to big, my room is at the top, and my brothers is right next to mine, our parents room is on ground level and usually I look at the sky and draw the constellations, while my brother go's to the skate park with his other friends, the reason I don't go is cause his friends always try to hit on me. When I came into my house it looked the same when I entered the same braided flowers were on the ceiling the couch still tan, and the walls this white, everything was the same, we gone to check on our parents to see them asleep as usual Kyro's Friends come over but one of his friends said "hey I need to go to the bathroom" said Kenny a very dear friend of Kyro "ok the bathroom is on the top" Kyro had no idea what he would do really but he did not really care at the moment, when Kenny got up the he saw me "ya know you are pretty good looking when I see you at night" Kenny and a look that made me want to call Kyro but my voice would not like to do something, so he came up and touched my breast and moved it up and down and removed my bra under my yellow shirt " Hey stop th-" he then stared touching my private parts I moaned quietly, Kenny also gone into my pants and started touched me and thank the lord my brother came up cause Kenny didn't come back in 6 minutes Kyro was pissed that he tried to Fuck me "What the hell Kenny why the Fuck did you do that!" Kyro then asked Kenny to leave me alone for the rest of the night "Oh umm how about we fight if you win I'll leave her alone is I win I get to do whatever I want to Sahvana, Deal?" it took a few seconds to say "Fine deal" I couldn't believe that Kyro agreed to that , the fight began outside where I was surprised the Kenny almost won and he did, I was terrified of what he would do to me he might abuse me, he might to fuck me, or other stuff "Now your mine" Kenny said with a very creepy smile but before he could do anything I herd a voice that I thought would never be herd by my ears" Oh look some one who doesn't care about girls" without thinking I ran into the house up the stairs and into my room where I couldn't be seen.

Authors Note: so yah I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter and I hope you like cliff hangers and also this took me a few hours eheheheheh and also I wrote 2 other test chapters which will never be updated OK by!


End file.
